


【鬼灭/日辻&黑无惨】阴差阳错（2）

by gancaoju



Category: all无惨 - Fandom, 日辻 - Fandom, 黑无惨 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gancaoju/pseuds/gancaoju
Relationships: all无惨, 日辻 - Relationship, 黑无惨 - Relationship
Kudos: 41





	【鬼灭/日辻&黑无惨】阴差阳错（2）

无惨「啪」的一声用力合上笔记本电脑，也不管自己这粗暴的行为会不会让继国岩胜刚买不久的新笔电立刻报废，他烦躁地揪了把自己的头发，眉目间满是阴鸷之色。

他和继国缘一相安无事地处了一个星期。一是他刚醒不久，许多东西对他而言都是陌生的，急需了解当前时代的各种信息；二是为了麻痹继国缘一，使他对自己的监管松懈下来。

可是事实了解得越多越打击人，甚至让无惨产生了一点点沮丧和无力感。产屋敷作为一个古老大家族发展至今，在日本拥有举足轻重的地位和权势，反之，失去了鬼王力量的无惨只是个普通人，而且还失去了经济来源得靠自己的「外甥」接济。

以他现在的状态，想对付产屋敷简直是痴人说梦，甚至连摆脱对方的监控都做不到。

这种只能屈服于他人、生死全掌握在别人手中的境况让无惨感觉糟糕透了，他渴望夺回以前的力量。

无惨记得以前医师为他调配的药方，经过他这几日暗地里的研究，除了青色彼岸花，里面的大部分药材放到现在也不算难找，难的是如何躲过产屋敷的耳目搜集这些药材。

无惨接触现代科技的时间虽然不长，但也能清楚意识到现代信息技术之发达，自己肯定处于产屋敷的全面监控中，说不定他这几天的上网记录，甚至在继国家的一举一动，现在就呈现于产屋敷耀哉的办公桌上。

至于药方是否能让他再次拥有从前的力量，没试过又怎么知道呢？这个「和平的」时代目前看似没有血鬼术这种超自然力量，但带记忆转世本身就是一种超自然……还有继国缘一转世后依然保留在脸部的斑纹状「胎记」，以及自己身上的……

无惨下意识地捏紧拳头，努力忽视内心忽然涌现的愤怒和屈辱。

种种迹象，都说明无惨想恢复以前鬼之始祖的力量，并非没有可能。现在首要的是摆脱产屋敷和继国缘一的监控，而想摆脱其监控的突破口——无惨把手搭在笔记本电脑上，轻轻摩挲上面平滑的银色外壳，被阴影掩盖的一双血瞳掠过一丝异样的暗芒……

就在继国岩胜身上。

今天无惨在客厅角落找到一个小巧的监视器——继国缘一平时要去学校上课，不可能二十四小时时时看着他，他同意产屋敷在自己家装监控监视无惨，但对自己的兄长一向很尊重的继国缘一不可能把这些手段用在继国岩胜身上。

因此，这几天无惨私下查找配方药材时，用的都是继国岩胜的手机。

他现在能用的也就只有继国岩胜而已。

无惨有些头疼地抬手揉了揉额头，心里不可控制地产生了些焦虑和躁郁。一是目前的处境导致，二是这具身体留下的一些对酒精和药物的戒断反应。

这个时间继国兄弟两人都在学校上课，无惨可以让继国岩胜帮自己带回需要的东西，但是对方的手机目前正在他手里。

无惨从电脑桌前站起身，转身几步走到继国岩胜的衣柜前，随便从里面找了一套休闲衣裤，穿戴后梳洗一番便踏出了继国岩胜的房间。

他拿上放在客厅电视柜下用信封装着的一叠钞票，砸了被缘一从外面锁上的大门，然后潇潇洒洒地离去。

※ ※ ※ 

继国缘一刚从学校回来就收到楼下保安说自家遭贼了的坏消息。

谢过保安，继国缘一内心和表情皆毫无波动地坐电梯来到自己所住的那层公寓，毫不意外地看见自家大门被人从里面砸坏了——半个小时前他的手机就发来了一条鬼舞辻无惨出门的消息。

他淡定地进门把单肩包放在沙发上，瞄了一眼电视机柜下被打开还嚣张地不关回去的抽屉，自己放在抽屉里、利用课余时间打工攒了半年的学费已不翼而飞。

用脚趾头想也知道是谁干的好事。

继国缘一冷静地打电话找来维修师傅重新换了个铁门，然后才出门找无惨。

他根据手机里产屋敷发来的定位信息，在一家酒吧找到那个砸了他家门偷了他打工钱的祸害。

这个祸害半个晚上就花光了自己勤勤恳恳攒了半年的工钱，不但酗酒还磕药，整个人迷迷糊糊的，不知羞耻地被其他男人压在沙发上摸来摸去。

衣衫半解，目光迷离。

继国缘一原本平静无波的心湖忽然就掀起了一圈圈涟漪，但他一向内敛，少有情绪波动，就算是生气，也很少有激烈的表现。

仿佛与周围震耳欲聋的喧嚣处于两个世界，继国缘一表情淡漠地穿过群魔乱舞的舞池，敏捷地躲过一只只朝他撩来的手，径直走到酒吧角落的卡座，随手推开压在无惨身上的陌生人。

那男人见好事被打断，捏起拳头就要揍人，却被继国缘一身边恐怖的低气压震慑，只好骂骂咧咧地起身离开。

脑子被酒精和药物糊成一团浆糊的无惨压根不知道面前换人了，他把身体本能的畏惧反应，大脑发出的警告信号错误地解读成了兴奋，于是在对方弯下腰靠近自己时，主动伸手搂住那人的脖子，蛮横地吻了上去。

事发突然，继国缘一正要往无惨脸上怼的拳头倏地停下了半空中。

一股醺人的酒香随着无惨逐渐放大的脸庞扑面而来，覆上来的唇瓣又轻又软，像花瓣一样，带着主人身上温热的触感。

那条灵活的舌头趁他因为诧异而微张嘴巴时狡猾地探了进来，轻轻扫过敏感的上颚，在他口腔内轻佻地挑逗、掠夺……平时见到自己就如耗子见到猫、立刻就躲进继国岩胜身后的人，此时正热情地抱着他亲吻，还放肆地挤进他两腿之间紧贴着磨蹭、顶着，登时让继国缘一如触电一般猛地僵住身体。

「鬼舞辻无惨！」

继国缘一大概是第一次经历这种窘迫的遭遇，那张不苟言笑的脸罕见地出现一丝慌乱，用可以说是很不冷静的声音喊出对方的名字。

这声音落入无惨耳中让他下意识地浑身一哆嗦，整个人却是更加亢奋起来，就算被那人大力扯开，也强硬地搂住对方的腰继续压上去。

继国缘一不想跟一个醉鬼计较太多，制住无惨的双手，半抱半拖地把他带出酒吧，打的回家。

把无惨带回家后，继国缘一皱眉看向缠在他身上的前鬼王，那张脸不复以往的苍白，红扑扑的像熟透的水蜜桃，饱满红润的唇泛着晶莹水光，连一双向来冷厉刻薄的血眸也难得泛出水光显得迷离无害。

继国缘一不想让这个一身酒臭味的男人就这样脏兮兮地躺上自家兄长的床，也不想把自己的床贡献出来，随便把他扔地上，兄长回来后看到肯定会不高兴，于是他只好无奈地搂着无惨，把他带入浴室里帮忙清洗。

所幸这麻烦的祸害在洗澡的过程中难得安静了下来，乖乖任他摆布。继国缘一任劳任怨地把无惨刷洗干净，吹干头发，裹上大浴巾扛回继国岩胜房间——

本来已经安静下来的男人突然发难，在继国缘一把他往床上扔的时候突然伸手搂住他的脖子，借着下坠的力和继国缘一一起重重摔倒进柔软的床铺中，然后利落地翻身骑在继国缘一身上。 

「你干甚——」

继国缘一的声音忽然卡住发不出来了，因为无惨伸手一把拉下他的裤子——他今天穿的运动裤，很好脱——然后俯下身隔着内裤张嘴含住那鼓鼓囊囊的地方。

前鬼王现普通人在这一刻爆发出来的速度和敏捷度令人叹为观止。

「唔……」无惨塌着腰趴在继国缘一双腿之间，用自己的唇舌色情地舔舐那鼓囊之物，把内裤薄薄的布料舔得湿哒哒的，舔到一半他大概是觉得不方便，伸手扯下内裤露出里面逐渐勃起的阳具，张口含住硕大的顶端，慢慢深入自己口中做着吞吐的动作。

嘴里腥黏的触感和鼻端的腥檀气息让无惨情不自禁地皱起眉头，可他还是没有停下自己的举动。

想要猎物上钩，总得付出些代价不是吗？

「鬼舞辻无惨，你究竟想做什么？」头顶上传来继国缘一沉沉的嗓音，听不出喜怒。

无惨吐出口中已然完全勃起的性器，手扶着被他舔得泛着水光的粗壮阳具，一边伸着红舌沿着柱身慢慢往上舔舐，一边斜着眼挑衅地瞥向继国缘一。

从继国缘一的角度望过去，无惨那张白皙漂亮的脸和勃起的阴茎搭在一起，一白一红，强烈的画面冲击，简直色情极了，而且他明明是在帮人口交，却偏偏用一种高高在上的傲慢和挑衅神态，看得别人实在很想恶狠狠把他蹂躏一番，听他哭着发出求饶的声音。

那双红红的眼睛依然蒙着一层水雾，湿漉漉的，却没有一开始那般迷蒙。

咯哒——半掩的房门在这时候被人从外面推开，继国岩胜仿佛压抑着什么的低沉沙哑声音也随之传入：

「你们在做什么？」

久违的厌恶和嫉妒如汹涌的浪涛一样，再次淹没了继国岩胜，让他差点溺死在这片凶猛强烈的情感中。

转世重来的继国岩胜对前世发生的种种，其实已经看开了许多，不像前世那样百般厌恶憎恨自己的孪生弟弟。面对转世后，再次处处压过自己一头的继国缘一，继国岩胜虽然不免感到命运的不公和不甘，但这想法也不像前世那样强烈。

他的内心始终空荡荡的，在这个不再需要武士的和平盛世中，每天过得浑浑噩噩，也不知道自己转世重来的意义何在，全凭本能在生存着。

他曾经找机会去见过那位大人的转世一面，可只需一眼，他就知道那个有着一模一样面孔的男人不是自己心目中的那位大人。于是他只能失望离去，自己一人继续格格不入地活在这个陌生的世界上，像个异类一样。

鬼舞辻无惨的出现就像一抹光，强势地填满了他空荡虚无的内心。

『黑死牟，帮我。』

这一刻，他找到了自己存在的意义。

只是重头来过，这份忠心却在不知不觉中变了质。

手中的触感柔软细腻，纤细的腰身单手就能圈握，紧紧依靠在自己身上，让他感到一股难言的满足和责任感。

继国岩胜看着继国缘一那张表情呆滞的脸，他低下头，嘴角慢慢弯起一道嘲讽的弧度：

——继国缘一，你总是会让我嫉妒到发狂。

无惨慢条斯理地直起身，伸出手指抹了抹自己沾上半透明粘液的唇角。难得看见继国缘一那张万年不变的冷脸出现这有趣的一面，真是令人愉快啊。

无惨在被继国缘一带回家后就慢慢恢复理智了，尽管脑袋依然有些晕乎乎，但不影响他发现自己之前抱着搂搂亲亲的对象是自己的仇敌。

发现自己意识不清时做了什么蠢事后，无惨心里恼怒到了极点，想要报复，加上脑袋还未完全清醒，他就估摸着继国岩胜回家的时间，对他孪生弟弟做了个小小的恶作剧。

从结果来看，这个恶作剧挺成功的……无惨恶意满满地想到，不过好像有些吓到自己的帮手了。

在室内僵持尴尬的气氛不知要持续到什么时候时，继国岩胜最先做出行动。他脱下自己的外套，随手扔到一边，然后走近床边。

「无惨大人……」

身上只裹着一条浴巾的无惨抬头看向继国岩胜，面上的得意之色微微一滞：「你……」

继国岩胜朝无惨倾下身子，手轻轻勾住他的下巴，他像是在触碰什么稀世珍宝一般轻柔地抚摸无惨因为酒精作用微微泛红的脸颊，手指渐渐移到无惨略有些红肿的唇瓣上。 

有什么压抑已久的东西在这一瞬间倾巢而出，就像猛兽挣脱了束缚它四肢的锁链，终于得到解放。

继国岩胜抓住无惨抬起的手腕，倾身把无惨压倒在床上。

他居高临下地望着无惨因为惊讶而瞪大的血瞳，恭恭敬敬地开口道：「无惨大人，请原谅我的无礼。」

——是了，事情的起因就是无惨自己作出来的，只是他怎么想也想不明白，明明该遭殃的是继国缘一，但最后受罪的却是自己呢？

「您在想什么？」后方倏地传来一道低沉的嗓音，带着滚烫的吐息一齐落在耳边，让无惨怕痒似的缩了缩脖子，下意识地后退却只是把自己送入狼口。

后背紧贴着对方赤裸火热的胸膛，无惨被牢牢困在对方怀中不得逃脱，怒火不由得再次从心头窜起，一声怒斥随即脱口而出：「滚——」

这一声厉喝听起来倒是挺有昔日鬼王的气势，只不过他现在正光溜溜地靠坐在青年身上扭着腰，双腿大开挂在对方手臂上，暴露在他人视线下的后穴还含着青年勃起的阴茎不断吞吐，当真是威严尽失。

「抱歉，无惨大人。」继国岩胜恭敬的语气中带着一丝愧疚，可他下身的动作却一点都不客气。勃发的狰狞性器在雪白的臀瓣之间进进出出，不时带出上一个人留在无惨体内的精液，他由下至上狠狠撞击无惨的身体，把那色泽艳红的肉穴捣得一片湿软，更加柔顺地裹住他。

无惨暴怒的叫骂声一下子被顶得支离破碎，白皙瘦削的身体随着继国岩胜的顶弄不断起伏晃动。

另一个与继国岩胜有着一模一样容貌的青年朝无惨靠过去，一向清冷淡漠的脸庞在此时也被染上情欲的颜色和薄汗。

继国缘一抬头看了一眼正在专心操弄无惨的兄长，骨节分明的修长五指落在无惨身上——这本该是一副极为漂亮的身子，四肢修长、骨肉均称，从小锦衣玉食养出来的肌肤白腻柔滑，在灯光下泛着一层诱人的色泽。可如今这身漂亮的皮肉却遍布数十道可怖的旧痂状胎记，像是遭到利刃劈砍后遗留下来的难以磨灭的刀疤……

这些胎记的的确确是与生俱来的，如深刻在灵魂中的烙印，从刚出生起就带在身上了，实在古怪又可怖。

继国缘一轻轻摸着这些丑陋可怖的疤痕胎记，情事中无惨的身子极为敏感，尤其是身上这些残缺的印记，光是指腹的触碰就让他仿佛被烫伤似的缩着身子不断颤抖。

「啊……够了……不要再摸了……」

无惨边喘气边出声阻止，可继国缘一不但不听还变本加厉，他俯下身用唇舌亲吻舔舐那些敏感细嫩的皮肉，手边伸向无惨双腿间半软不硬的性器。

「啊——」要害被死敌掌控，无惨仰头倒抽了一口凉气，下意识地收缩后穴夹紧体内不断侵入的肉刃。

兄弟俩平时相处不和睦，但在这场折腾他的床事上倒是配合默契。

无惨被继国缘一不知轻重的力气和毫无技巧的手法弄得又痛又不爽，后穴还被继国岩胜不断撑开贯穿，弄得酸胀难忍，他顿时火大，一张嘴气哼哼地怒骂道：「快……停下！你们两兄弟的技术差劲透了，我跟一只狗上床都比你们好！」

怒火之下的口不择言听得继国兄弟倆动作一顿，同时抬头默契地与对方对视了一眼。


End file.
